Lone Wolf
Lone Wolf is the first episode of the first series of CBBC's show Wolfblood, which was first broadcast on 24 September 2012. View the Lone Wolf Gallery. Summary Fourteen year old Maddy Smith has a secret; she and her family are all wolfbloods— people that transform into wolves by choice, when provoked or during a full moon. Her ancestors have lived in the town Stoneybridge for centuries, disguising their heightened ability of hearing and smell from the rest of the world and living as normal humans. But suddenly, a new boy named Rhydian Morris moves into town with the same frighteningly dangerous abilities as Maddy and her family, unaware of the chain of events he is about to set into motion. With a new wolfblood in the Smiths' territory and Maddy's best friend Shannon suddenly obsessed with the thought that there is a beast out on the moors, suddenly the quiet little town Stoneybridge isn't so quiet anymore. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Maddy Smith, a seemingly normal fourteen year old schoolgirl, is inside her house watching the closing credits of a movie when she hears strange noises outside. Pausing the movie, Maddy goes to the backyard and finds two large timber wolves with bright yellow eyes rummaging through the trash and garbage. The wolves are in fact her wolfblood (humans that turn into wolves) parents, who have transformed due to the full moon that night and have escaped the cellar that they are kept in when they wolf out. Maddy is not old enough yet to transform, but she does have the ability to communicate and calm down other wolfbloods (her eyes turn yellow during this process), so she uses this to ''convince ''the wolves to go back into the cellar for the night until the moon is gone and her parents turn back into humans. Her mother (still as a wolf), however, tries to leap out of the cellar once more, but Maddy retaliates by hitting her in the nose with a shoe. The next morning, with her parents back in their human forms, Maddy is getting ready for yet another day at school. Emma (Maddy's mother) scolds Maddy for hitting her in the nose with a shoe the previous full moon evening, and it is then that Maddy realizes her good shoes have been all chewed up by her wolfed out parents from the night before, meaning that she has no shoes to wear for school. Maddy arrives at school later, being teased severely due to the fact that she is wearing big, ugly green rainboots. She meets up with her best friends, Tom and Shannon (who, along with everyone else, know nothing of the wolfblood secret). Shannon is becoming increasingly obsessed with something she calls ''the beast of the moors, ''and spends virtually all of her free time searching for evidence of this "beast". In the hall by their locker's, Shannon notices that the sign up sheet for the Photography Club (which she, Maddy, and Tom are the only members of) is completely filled. She is ecstatic, because they have been constantly searching for new recruits. Mr. Jeffries, a teacher, walks over, and on closer inspection, it is revealed that all the names on the sign up sheet are made up, such as "Bum Head" and "Incredible Hulk". Mr. Jeffries accuses the three of them for making the photography club up just so that they could use the photography room as their own personal den during school hours, and informs them that he will shut the club down if they do not gain three new members by the next morning. After the confrontation, Maddy smells something suspicious, but chooses to dismiss it after the scent leads to a dead end. During class, Mr. Jeffries, announces that there is a new student named Rhydian Morris. The Three Ks, a group of three popular girls whose names all begin with the letter K, instantly develop a crush on him, while the school bully Jimi and his friends make fun of his Welsh name, even though Rhydian himself is not from Wales. Maddy realizes the odd scent is coming from him, a scent which reminds of her parents. Without meaning too, she blurts out "You smell like my parents," which everyone laughs at her for. She realizes that the reason he smells like her parents is because he is a wolfblood too, and her sensitive nose was able to pick up on this. After class, Maddy confronts Rhydian in the halls, and accuses his family of invading her family's wolfblood territory. Rhydian has no idea what she is talking about, as he has never heard the word "wolfblood" before, much less heard any "rules" about "territory", and ridicules her for being a crazy and smelly girl. During lunch, Rhydian sits alone and is sketching when The Three Ks approach him and sit at his table, although he says he would rather be alone. Realizing that he cannot get rid of them and the only way to entertain him is to talk, he asks The Three Ks about Maddy, who is sitting with Tom and Shannon at the next table. They tell him not to even bother his time with her, as she and her friends are much to weird. In the darkroom (the photography room), Maddy, Shannon, and Tom are all taking a break when Shannon says she has an idea on how to recruit new members. She shows them a poster outside in the hall for the badger watching club, and says that a good way to get new members would be to lend a camera to everyone while they are badger watching, making them want to join the club for the cameras. The three of them agree to meet up after school to go with the badger watchers. Meanwhile, Rhydian opens his locker and a large leek tumbles out. Jimi and his friends, who have planted the leek inside his locker, tease him and ask if the leek is his Welsh lunch. Rhydian angrily replies that he is not even Welsh, and in his fury, he throws the leek at Jimi's back. Jimi turns around and is about to hit Rhydian when Rhydian leaps on Jimi, pinning him to the ground. Maddy, watching on from the side, sees that Rhydian's veins are turning darker, a telltale sign that he is about to transform into a wolf, and quickly bundles him up in the photography room, where he apologizes quickly before he transforms. As a wolf, he runs along the darkroom, destroying equipment and photos, until Maddy, using her wolfblood powers, is finally able to calm him down. He turns back into a human and states that she is just like him (a wolfblood) in a mildly happy tone, as he is glad he is not the only one. Maddy shoots back that they are nothing alike, as she does not wolf out every time she gets angry, and how they will never be remotely similar. Tom and Shannon enter the darkroom and asks what happens, but before Maddy can reply, Rhydian storms out, angered by Maddy's harsh remark. After school, Tom, Shannon, and Maddy head over to a small shop called Bernie's to rest before heading out with the badger watchers. It is there that Bernie tells Maddy that Rhydian is a foster child, and has no family. Maddy realizes that Rhydian's family was not trying to invade the Smiths' territory, as Rhydian does not even have a family. Thinking over the mistakes she makes, Maddy leaves the shop in a hurry to search for Rhydian. While the badger watchers are getting set up with the cameras the Photography Club (just Tom and Shannon, as Maddy left Bernie's in a rush) have lent them, Maddy finally finds Rhydian. He tells her that she doesn't have to worry about him anymore, because he is leaving Stoneybridge for good. Maddy tries to convince him otherwise, but Rhydian says that she'll just try to take his wolf powers away from him, and that his wolfblood powers are the only good thing that ever has happened to him. Maddy replies that she won't, but Rhydian, unsure of this, runs off using his increased wolfblood speed. Maddy, resigned, chases after him. Elsewhere, the badger watchers are waiting for the badgers, while Tom and Shannon are worried about why Maddy is so late. Maddy chases Rhydian through the woods, and somewhere along the way, the chase starts turning more playful, with him intentionally taunting her by climbing up trees and then whistling down to her. Maddy finally catches up to him, throwing them both off balance as the two of them go tumbling down the hill that the badger watchers are coincidentally stationed at. The badger watchers all leave and none join the photography club, as Maddy and Rhydian have "probably scared off every badger within miles". Afterwards, Rhydian is sitting with Maddy, Tom, and Shannon at a table in Bernie's, deciding that he is not going to leave Stoneybridge just yet. The Three Ks approach the four of them and offer a deal; if the photography club takes professional photos of The Three Ks for their portfolios, then they will join the Photography Club so that Mr. Jeffries does not shut it down. Maddy accepts, and to have a bit of fun with it, she spits in her hand and offers a handshake to seal the deal. Maddy and Rhydian are walking home from Bernie's, and Rhydian tells her that he's glad there are other people like him, as he thought the was the only werewolf. Maddy corrects him, saying that they are wolfbloods, not monster werewolves like folktales make them to be. She says that he has a lot to learn about being a wolfblood, and asks him what they will do the next time he loses his temper. Rhydian replies that it would be an interesting day for them all before walking off. Cast Main Cast *Aimée Kelly as Maddy Smith *Bobby Lockwood as Rhydian Morris *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Shannon Kelly *Kedar Williams-Stirling as Tom Okanawe Recurring Cast *Angela Lonsdale as Emma Smith *Marcus Garvey as Daniel Smith *Jonathan Raggett as Jimi Chen *Rachel Teate, Shorelle Hepkin, and Gabrielle Green as The Three Ks Trivia * The episode is titled "Lone Wolf" because Rhydian is a foster child with no known parents. He has no real "wolf pack", therefore making him a lone wolf. * He has only had two transformations when he met Maddy. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Series Premiere Category:Wolfblood